


初始

by Elensar



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensar/pseuds/Elensar
Summary: 几百年前，每个人类都曾思考过一个问题。那疑问让我们开始研究群星，并梦想飞向它们。彼时我们扪心自问：“我们在宇宙中是否孤独？”





	初始

#### 序

  
2063年4月1日，地球，纽约一间破旧的公寓。  


“Mestral，”收音机里响起了异样的声音，Mestral知道这绝对不是人类广播中应该出现的声音。“请回复。”

“T’Mir。”Mestral认出了声音。即使过了106个地球年，他也不会真正忘记自己的家乡和当年的长官。

“人类凤凰号曲速飞行试验成功，瓦肯科考舰T’Plana-Hath即将与人类进行第一次接触。Slokar舰长将在到达地球后与你进行联络，届时请准备好向他汇报你在地球一百多年的观察见闻。”

“明白。”

广播的另一头又恢复成了人类的电台，Take me home Country Road的旋律渐入高潮。

4月5日，Zefram Cochrane在凤凰号降落的地点迎接到了一艘被罗慕伦帝国攻击过并迫降在地球的瓦肯星舰。这是人类与瓦肯的第一次接触，宣告人类正式走向了星际时代。

2121年7月3日午夜，地球，旧金山曲速五工作室。

“这种举动会让你在瓦肯最高议会失去地位。”Oliver Archer看着带着兜帽的瓦肯人。

“在危机面前选择逃避是不符合逻辑的。”瓦肯人回答。“我宁愿背叛我的政府而让瓦肯人民得以幸存，也不愿沉浸在自大与骄傲中，让我们曾经的同胞将我们彻底毁灭。人类虽然有诸多缺点，却有着瓦肯无可比拟的创造力与活力。我深知如果没有人类的协助，瓦肯很难独自赢得这场战争。”

“至少人类会铭记你提供的帮助，Soval大使。”Oliver Archer拿过了资料盘。自2063年第一次接触之后，瓦肯与人类并未共享太空旅行的相关科技。人类的曲速引擎研究在半个世纪以来毫无进展。2112年，曲速五工作室破土动工，地球总统Kelvin Adams任命星际舰队上校Oliver Archer为总工程师，研制曲速五引擎。但是时至今日，曲速五引擎对于人类仍旧只是一个幻想，而瓦肯人的引擎在上个已经突破了曲速九。

“接我回瓦肯的星舰即将启程。”Soval大使准备离开。“祝你们好运。生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”Oliver用瓦肯礼回应了这位已经在地球生活了近三十年的老友。第一位瓦肯驻地球大使的任期已到，而今瓦肯政局动荡，几大家族的势力犬牙交错，与罗慕伦帝国的战争亦陷入僵局。安多利人不会错过这样的机会趁火打劫，如今他们与瓦肯势如冰火。

Oliver Archer知道，这个时代也许是人类摆脱其他种族控制并崛起的天赐良机，亦可能人类正站在种族倾覆的悬崖。而他唯一能做的，便是让曲速五引擎更快面世。

2151年，第一艘曲速五引擎星舰企业号NX-01下水，舰长为曲速五星舰总工程师Oliver Archer的儿子，原星舰挑战者号舰长，星际舰队上校Henry Archer。

2152年，Henry Archer的第一个儿子Jonathan Archer出生。

2161年，在Henry Archer的努力下，瓦肯，安多利，特拉莱特与人类政府结成联盟，行星联盟于地球旧金山总部正式成立。前企业号舰长Henry Archer被推选任星联盟总发言人。

 

2164年，Henry Archer被暗杀在自己的办公室中，时年52岁。

2187年5月，人类第一艘曲速七星舰正式下水。她继承了企业号NX-01的舷号，舰长为星际舰队上校Jonathan Archer。

“这个宇宙的时间线已经彻底被时间冷战打乱了。”31世纪，时间特工Daniel在时间管理局向上级汇报。“它的发展进程已经彻底区别于我们已知的宇宙，强行修复后会让这个宇宙彻底消失。”

“Borg已经离开了么？”局长问。

“在我们的修补后，Borg不会再在24世纪前出现在这个宇宙的时间线中。”

“让我们的人全部撤出这个宇宙。”沉吟之后，局长做出了最终指示。“关闭时空隧道，我们的工作已经结束了。不要再打扰这个宇宙的发展进程，剩下那些必须靠人类自己来完成。”

“是，长官。”Daniel最后看了一眼这个宇宙本应该发生和还没有发生的事，未来如何，已经不再是他的责任，也不会再发生他知道会发生的事。

时光隧道缓缓关闭，Daniel看到的最后景象中，这个平行宇宙的凤凰号飞船在Cochrane的操控下冲破了地球的大气层，向着宇宙，起航。


End file.
